memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Discussions/2007
Contenu des articles Bonjour à tous, Je connaissais Memory Alpha depuis quelque temps, mais je ne me suis décidé à y participer qu'aujourd'hui pour plusieurs raisons : la licence, que je préfère à celle de Wikipédia ; la possibilité d'illustrer les articles ; un autre point serait peut-être la ligne éditoriale, et c'est la raison de mon message ici : dans quelle mesure il serait possible de publier des travaux inédits ? Sur Wikipédia, cela n'est pas possible, et j'aimerais pouvoir développer des analyses philosophiques sur tel ou tel aspect de Star Trek. Voici un exemple de ce que j'ai rédigé sur Wikipédia (Gul Dukat), mais j'ai arrêté en me rendant compte qu'en suivant les critères de ce projet, l'article serait bon pour la suppression (toutes les analyses de l'article sont de mon fait, mais reposent strictement sur les épisodes). Donc je voudrais savoir si des essais sont possibles (par exemple sur certains scénarios qui proposent ce que les philosophes anglo-saxons appellent expériences de pensée) ; j'ai l'habitude de la neutralité de style, aussi je ne pense pas que je m'égarerais très loin dans les considérations personnelles ; en outre, il existe des études, par exemple sur la métaphysique de Star Trek, et ces livres peuvent servir de sources. Mais cela reste de l'inédit, aussi peut-être n'acceptez-vous pas cela (je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse dans les pages d'aide). Merci de m'éclairer. Marc° 27 juin 2007 à 14:16 (UTC) :Je laisse Phil répondre car la question est intéressante. Je tente quand même ? Allez... ;-) Pour moi, une chose est sûre, MA se concentre sur les faits canoniques et un article complet AMHA n'est pas une méta-discussion sur tel aspect de Star Trek. Je ne sais pas quelle part de pourcentage on peut faire entre les deux. Mais, je me trompe peut être sur tout cela... C'est pourquoi j'en appelle à celui qui a comme image-utilisateur, Gul Dukat ! Tes expériences de pensée sont intéressantes, docteur Julian Bashir de WP ;-) 27 juin 2007 à 16:09 (UTC) ::Le point de vue que tu adoptes dans cet article, ne cadre pas avec le point de vue adopté par MA qui est un point de vue intra-univers, c'est-à-dire que le rédacteur est un historien du futur au sein même de la chronologie trek (Picard est un capitaine de Starfleet au 24ème siècle / Picard est un personnage imaginaire de Star Trek TNG, capitaine de l'USS Enterprise), les info de notre réalité sont placés dans une section spécifiquement libellée. ::Du point de vue des analyses philosophiques, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée même si je laisse parfois plâner une once d'opinion très très mesurée. Le problème de ce genre d'analyse, est que ton avis peut être plus que contesté malgré toute l'objectivité que tu peux y insuffler et le site deviendra vite un forum de confrontation. J'ai déjà pu lire, avec moultes explications à quel point DS9 est une série prônant la religion, la guerre, le libéralisme intensif... http://forums.startrek-fr.net/ ou des comparaisons avec la guerre d'Irak... Bref, on peut débattre dans tous les sens. Les analyses réellement acceptées généralement sont celles des scénaristes avec comme précision qu'il s'agit de leur opinion. ::En plus, si on considère que mes commentaires sur MA-en concernant Star Trek en France (méconnaissance et mauvaise réputation) : :::"Star Trek: The Original Series didn't air on french televisions until 1982. Only 13 episodes aired, at the time, on ''TF1 (the first french television channel) : .... The 66 other episodes aired finally in 1986 on the channel La 5. TOS was the only Star Trek series to air on the french hertzian televisions. TNG aired finally on the cable and satellite channel Canal Jimmy since 1996, followed by DS9 in 1998, VOY in 1998 and ENT in 2004. This late (even after the Star Wars phenomenon) and relative confidential diffusion lead to a complete ignorance and a bad reputation about Star Trek from the french people. But the arrival of DVD since 2002 and the new channels introduced by digital terrestrial television (2005) seem to make evolve the minds and knowledge about the franchise."'' ::ont été considéré comme une opinion personnelle et remanié, je te laisse imaginer la marge de manoeuvre. - From Cardassia with pain 4 juillet 2007 à 20:31 (UTC) Dates de la première diffusion de TOS en France Dites les mecs, je suis ennuyée par un truc. J'ai plein de copines francaises de 45 balais et plus qui m'assurent dur comme corbomite avoir vu Star Trek (TOS) en France dans leur enfance (début des années 1970) aux heures dites des ménagères (3:00 l'aprème). On dit ici que ca apparait pour la premiere fois en 1982 en France. Ca me force un peu. Yeowoman Julie Colt 3 juillet 2007 à 00:30 (UTC) : http://fr.groups.yahoo.com/group/Memory-Alpha-fr/message/25 3 juillet 2007 à 08:06 (UTC) Banco TrekMan, absolument exact. L'internet fourmille de témoignages de ce type. On parle de diffusion partielle (pas la série au complet) en noir et blanc sur l'ORTF vers la fin des années 1960 et aussi de diffusions partielles en Belgique et au Luxembourg vers 1973. Une des causes d'ambivalence tient aux titres de l'époque. Deux titres sont mentionnés: Voyage dans les étoiles et le titre canadien Patrouille du Cosmos qui a une bonne présence européenne dès cette époque. Quand Star Trek classique apparait en 1982, la différence des titres a certainement joué pour noyer les premières apparitions dans l'oubli. Tout cela est à revoir et à préciser. La date de 1982 risque vraiment de vexer certains trekkies francophones à la voix chevrotante... Yeowoman Julie Colt 3 juillet 2007 à 10:57 (UTC) :Au boulot ! ;-) Sinon, sais-tu s'il y a du Star Trek à la TV québécoise en ce moment ? Si tu as des liens, je pourrais mettre à jour Modèle:Médiasdumoment par exemple. J'oubliais : si tu as la possibilité de demander un glossaire à Sonolab un jour ... ;-) Tiens, en cadeau, une mini-vidéo : les Décalés du Cosmos ! ;-) 3 juillet 2007 à 13:39 (UTC) Pas de diffusion de Patrouille du Cosmos au Québec en ce moment, à ma connaissance. Les nouvelles générations regardent tout cela en anglais, en fait. Moi aussi j'ai un petit cadeau historique pour toi, gars. Le poème d'ouverture de la version canadienne des années 1960, plus réussi que le franchouillard à mon sens et ignoré, comme d'habitude. Médite notamment la chute bien plus heureuse: ... et au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible. Il faudrait au moins citer les deux textes, ce serait plus sport. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mewiypbQP7Q Yeowoman Julie Colt 3 juillet 2007 à 14:08 (UTC) ::Toutes les sources françaises (développés par des fans spécialisés dans les séries ou dans l'histoire de Star Trek : Star Trek Magazine, Génération Séries, 'roman' n°0 de Fleuve Noir) précisent la date de 1982 pour la France. Ma mère m'a aussi raconté avoir vu la série, mais sur une chaîne allemande captée à l'époque donc n'est-il pas possible qu'il s'agit d'une confusion avec une chaîne frontalière ? - From Cardassia with pain 4 juillet 2007 à 20:44 (UTC) C'était en région parisienne. Aucune chaîne étrangère n'était captée à cette époque, pas meme RTL... Yeowoman Julie Colt 4 juillet 2007 à 23:54 (UTC) Même s'il est un peu tard pour répondre, j'ajouterai un petit commentaire pour dire et confirmer qu'habitant Metz (Moselle 57) depuis toujours, j'ai bel et bien vu la Série Star Trek TOS sur RTL Luxembourg par l'émetteur de Dudelange via l'antenne relais de Luttange sur le canal 7, 14 ou 21...c'était selon son pays de résidence...Cela se passait lorsque j'avais 8, 9 et 10 ans, soit les années 1973, 74, et 75, par un système payant qui s'appelait la télé-distribution et qui consistait à rajouter un râteau d'antenne avec un boitier spécial de réception (commercialisé par RTL....en fait l'ancêtre du décodeur). Je sais que la Belgique et une partie de l'Allemagne frontalière avec le Luxembourg avaient accès au même système... Gaudideljol 22 mars 2009 à 21:04 (UTC)